Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power amplification systems.
Description of the Related Art
Some wireless communication devices include both a power amplifier (PA) and a switching mode power supply (SMPS). The SMPS and PA can be controlled independently by a modem/transceiver system. As a result, there is limited ability for the SMPS to be adjusted as a function of PA operating conditions.